Turbulence
by JaSam4ever87
Summary: A plane destined for Hawaii is hijacked. Now its passangers who either don't like either other or don't know each other will have to ban together to save their lives. A Days crossover. Chapter 10 is the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was Lucky and Sam's wedding day. They were so happy to find love after their breakups with Elizabeth and Jason, who've just recently married themselves. They're good friends Maxie and Cooper had married the day before and they were all going to Hawaii for their honeymoons.

Jason's gotten himself in some trouble, so his boss Sonny suggests he heads out of town for awhile and let things cool down. Jason tells Elizabeth about what's happening. She doesn't want him leaving alone so she suggests they take a honeymoon, some place warm. They are interrupted by Jason's meddling friend Carly who's invites them to come to Hawaii with her and her husband Jax to visit locations for their new hotel. After minutes of pleading on Carly's part, Jason reluctantly agreed, but only if Elizabeth could come. Carly then reluctantly agreed.

It was the next day and everyone was arriving at the airport early so they could go through security and not be rushed. Jason and Elizabeth sit to have a little bit to eat before getting on the plane when Carly interrupts.

"Hey! I'm so glad that you can come Jason." She said with all smiles.

"Well, you insisted...you pleaded over and over again and would have until I said yes." Jason complains.

"And it works like a charm everytime. " Carly answered as Jax walks up behind them. "And we get to go on Jax's beautiful new jet."

"I have some good news and some bad news." He announces. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news." Carly sighed.

"The bad news is the jet still needs some repairs, but the good news is that there's a plane leaving for Hawaii soon and had four tickets left." Jax says.

"That's great, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Its so awesome, what luck do we have? We should be starting to board soon, Jason you want to help with bags?" Jax asked.

"Sure, why not." Jason agrees.

Carly and Elizabeth exchanged glares before Carly walked away. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said to herself, "This is going to be the longest whatever."

At the ticket station, there were a group of friends from Salem EJ, Sami, Lucas, Shawn, Belle, John, and Steve who were suppose have been in Hawaii now, but somehow got on the wrong plane in Salem and ended up in Port Charles and now are going to board the Hawaii plane in Port Charles.

"How the hell did we end up in Port Charles?" Sami asked.

"Sounds fishy to me. Maybe something to do with the DiMera's" Lucas answered giving EJ the evil eye. EJ just smiles and says, "It's all fixed now. Shall we head to the plane?" They all grabbed their bags and headed to the plane.

Lucky, Sam, Maxie and Cooper are already on the plane. Cooper and Lucky put the carry on bags in the compartments above before siting down next to their wives. Maxie suggests that they take pictures before the plane gets full. They agreed. Sam gets in the middle of Coop and Lucky as Maxie lines up the camera. "Everyone say Hawaii!" Maxie said. "Oh crap!" she said as the camera flashed. The three turned around and noticed Jason, Elizabeth, Jax, and Carly standing behind them. "Wow, this is going to be so much fun." Jax said sarcastically. Everyone else sighed. The Salem crew walks up behind. "Traffic jam." Steve jokes. Everyone put their carry ons away and took their seats.

Maxie leans over to Sam who was sitting across the aisle from her and whispered, "I can't believe that Jason would bring that bitch to spoil your honeymoon."

"I'm just going to annoy them on the plane and hope that I don't have to run into them after we land." Sam whispered back. They turn their attention back to their husbands. Elizabeth heard the whole thing because she was sitting behind Sam and Lucky in the aisle sit.

"Maybe we should wait for a later flight." Elizabeth suggested to Jason.

"There isn't another one for a couple of days and Carly's not going to want to wait that long. Besides, I need to get out of town today." Jason reminds her.

"Okay, let's just hope we get there really fast." Elizabeth said.

The stewardesses come around to make sure everyone was comfortable before take off. The pilot comes on the intercom and announced that he and his co-pilot are ready to take off. Everyone puts on their seat belts as the plane makes their way down the runway and into the air having no idea what they are about to face.


	2. Chapter 2

The fasten seat belt sign went off much to the delight of Carly.

"Okay, it's time that we join the mile high club." Carly smiled at Jax.

"What? No, I don't want to. Not on this plane anyway." Jax blushed.

"Oh come on it would be fun." Carly said as she began kissing his neck.

"No, no stop, stop!" Jax whispered though he didn't mean those words.

"Can I get you two some wine?" asked the stewardess. She had long red hair and a beautiful smile.

"That would be great." Carly says not stopping kissing Jax long enough to answer. They started up again and the stewardess returned quickly. "Here's you're wine." She said. "Thanks, red, how did you know?" Jax asked. "I have my ways." The stewardess answered with a smile as she walked to the back. Carly followed her with her eyes until she couldn't see her anymore.

"There's something up with that stewardess." She finally said.

"What? It was a lucky guest." Jax smiled.

"She didn't ask anyone else if they wanted some wine. Then she came back very quickly and acted all jealous of you and me." Carly points out.

"You're reading too much into this." Jax said handing Cary her glass.

"Where's that hot red headed stewardess? I would like something to drink." John said to Steve.

"I could use a drink as well." Steve agreed. A brunette stewardess showed up.

"Here you go two scotches." She said as she hands them their drinks.

"Thank you, but how did you know?" Steve asked.

"It's a gift." She said as she walked to the back.

"Did you see how she looked at me?" Steve asked John.

"I think she has the hots for you." John answered before downing his scotch.

"So what should we talk about?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"I don't know." Jason answered.

"I guess nothing then." Elizabeth said as she pulls out her phone.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really want to talk around Lucky and Sam." Jason said.

"They don't seem to mind talking around us. Plus they're a couple, we're a couple, so why can't we just get past all this?" she asked.

"Yeah Jason, just get past it all." Sam said annoyed by their conversation.

"We weren't talking to you, so turn around…" Elizabeth starts.

"You were talking about me and it seemed like you did want to talk to me." Sam snaps.

"Sam, just leave it alone." Lucky suggests.

"It there a problem here?" asked one of the male steward, he had a British accent.

"Yeah, can we move please?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aww…what's the matter. Are you afraid of a little confrontation?" Sam asked gaining everyone's attention.

"No, I just think that you guys should have your own space." Elizabeth says.

"What an excellent idea Elizabeth, you two come to the back with me. There's lots of space back there." The steward suggested.

"Come on Lucky, let's go." Sam said as she got up. Lucky and the steward followed.

"How did that steward know my name?" Elizabeth asked.

"That was weird." Jason admits.

"I'm glad that didn't last long." Shawn joked.

"Me too." Belle laughed as a blonde steward walked up to them with two glasses of water. "Parched?" he asked.

"Thanks." Belle said as she grabbed the bottles of water from him and gave one to Shawn. The steward stared at Belle a bit before walking away, Shawn noticed.

"What was with that guy?" He asked.

"What? Because he brought us some bottled water?" Belle asked.

"You didn't see him staring at you?" he asked.

"No, did you? Stop being paranoid. I'm with you now because I love you more than any other man I've been with." She tells him.

"How are you two?" EJ asked Sami and Lucas.

"We would be better if you wouldn't hover." Sami admitted.

"I apologize for the mix up." EJ says.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now leave us alone." Lucas says shooing EJ way like he was a fly. EJ got up and went toward the back.

"Did you see that blonde back there?" Coop asked.

"Are you seriously checking out other woman on our way to our honeymoon?" Maxie asked in disgust.

"I just looked at her once. She looks kinda like you." He pointed out.

"Wow and you've got your cover story all mapped out." Maxie puts the earphones to her i-pod. Coop calls himself stupid and slaps himself in the head.

In the back, Sam and Lucky sit down in front of some drinks.

"These are for you, you newlyweds." Said the male steward that had escorted them to the back.

"Thanks" they said as they began to drink their drinks. The male steward walked over to the other set of seats and pulled a gun on Sam and Lucky.

"What the hell?" Sam asked. Lucky looks up and they're both staring at the gun.

"Do what I say and no one gets hurt." He advices them.

"Who are you?" Lucky asked.

"Oh how silly of me not to introduce myself. My name is James Craig, but you can call me Mr. Craig. Or and I'm hijacking this plane." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

EJ walks in on them.

"What the bloody hell?" He shouted.

"Sit down pretty boy or I'll start shooting." Craig threatens. EJ sat next to Lucky. "All I want is one thing, that's it. Then I'll get the pilots to jump us off in South America and we'll be all good."

"South America? This plane is going to Hawaii." Sam pointed out.

"I know that's what you thought Samantha, but really we're going to South America. The pilots, the stewards are all in on it." Craig says.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

"I know everything about everyone on this plane and everyone is disposable as well. Well of course after I get what I came here for. Why else would you all be here?" Craig says.

"And what exactly did you come her for, Mr.…." EJ asked.

"Mr. Craig and you my friend EJ DiMera will be the most helpful for sure." Craig answered. "But first, we'll start with Samantha McCall or should I say Samantha Spencer, huh?"

"I don't know what you want, so you will have to be little more specific." Sam said wanting to play along. Mr. Craig wasn't scaring her.

"Oh goody you're going to be corporative." Mr. Craig cheered. "Well I don't need information from you per say. I would much rather you shot Jason Morgan right here in his head." Mr. Craig demonstrated by pressing his gun against Lucky's head. EJ and Sam watched as Lucky closed his eyes.

"You want me to kill Jason, what? Right here on this plane?" Sam asked trying to stay cool.

"Bingo!" Mr. Craig said.

"That's crazy to ask her to off someone on a plane." EJ jumped in.

"I agree with EJ." Lucky says.

"Well EJ isn't running the show I am and what I say goes so Sam either you kill Jason or I'll kill Lucky instead" Craig said asked.

"If you want Jason dead why not just kill him yourself?" Sam asked.

"Well I was going to do it myself, but after your little spat and his beautiful new wife, I thought that would be more interesting to see." Craig explained.

"What did Jason do that would make you want him dead so badly that you had to hijack this plane to do so?" Sam asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. But you will never find out until you kill Jason Morgan where he sits." Craig pointed out. "Now chose who's life is worth more, Jason's or Lucky's?"

"Give me the gun!" Sam said holding her hand out. Craig gives hands her the gun. Sam begins to walk out the door, but she turned around and tried to shoot Craig. The gun goes off! Everyone in the front jumps.

"What was that?" asked Belle.

"It sounded like a gun shot baby." John told his daughter.

"Jason, Lucky's back there." Elizabeth said.

"Alright everyone sit down and shut up. This is a hijacking." The stewards come out with guns in hand, revealing themselves.

"Thanks for pointing that out, I had no idea." John joked.

"Phillip?" Belle asked.

"Skye?" Jax asked.

"Ava?" Steve asked.

"Those are our names, these are a clever bunch." Ava said.

"Who was shot? My friends are back there." Maxie turns around in her seat and shouted.

"Sit down little girl or I'll have to do you in early." Ava said putting her gun in Maxie's face.

"That's not necessary." Coop comes to Maxie's defense.

"Then you better keep her quiet." Ava points out backing away. "Everyone else the same thing, keep quiet and you won't die…yet."

"Lucas, EJ went back there." Sami whispers.

"With any luck, he's the one that got shot." Lucas whispered back. Sami gives him an angry look. Phillip stands too close to Steve. Steve uses this opportunity to grab him and throw John the gun. Jason grabs Ava who's closets to him and she drops her gun in front of Elizabeth who accidentally shoots Skye in the chest. She falls down and Shawn gets her gun.

"Right on Elizabeth." Carly cheered.

"I didn't mean to, is she okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who care?" Carly says as Jax walks up to her.

"I feel a pulse, but it's weak." Jax announced.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth said.

"It's okay Elizabeth, you saved lives." Jason tells her hoping to make her feel better.

"John and I aren't the only ones with guts on this plane." Steve says.

"Now what should we do with these two?" John asked.

"I have an idea." Ava said obviously enjoying the grip Jason has on her. Jason rolled his eyes.

"We should tie them up here." Jason said. Steve dragged Phillip up to the front. Elizabeth and Jax helped Jason and Steve tie Ava and Phillip to the bottom of the sits in front.

"Ok, I'm going to head to the back. Coop can you go to the front and alrert the pilots on what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Coop answered. "Wait, I'm coming with you" Maxie said. Jason heads to the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Coop and Maxie walk up to the cockpit, but stop when one of the pilots starts to shoot at them, they miss. Coop shoots back and takes one guy out. The other one tries the same thing, but Coop gets him too. Coop slowly opens the door and walks in. The pilots are dead. Coop and Maxie run back to the others.

Sam is trying to catch her breath. The gun that Craig gave her didn't have bullets. He shot at her and missed on purpose. Jason can see what's going on, but doesn't want to give himself away just yet.

"Next time it would be your head." Craig warned Sam.

"That was a close one." EJ whispered to Lucky. Lucky stands up and tries to get the gun from Craig. EJ helps as well. Sam turns and runs right into Jason who's ready to move. Just then, Craig shoots out a window and air fills the room and knocks everyone off course. The plane starts to nose dive. Coop grabs Maxie and they head back to the cockpit to gain control of the plane.

"What do I do?" Maxie asked taking the co-pilot's seat.

"Just pull, hard!" Coop yells as he began to pull his steering wheel. Maxie grab a hold on of hers and pulls as hard as she can. They both scream as the plane slowly, but surely makes it back into the air.

Craig shoots EJ to release his strong grip. He tries to shoot Lucky, but he moves out of the way and the gun flies and hits Sam in the head. She falls out and Jason grabs the gun and tries to shoot Craig, but Craig pulls Lucky in front of him to use him as a shield as they got on their feet. Jason gets to his as well. He still has the gun on Craig. Sam wakes up and notices EJ's been shot. She crawls over to him and applies pressure to the wound.

"Bravo Jason Morgan, I totally underestimated you." Craig smiles.

"Let Lucky go now!" Jason yells still pointing the gun at him. Steve and John walk in to watch the stand off.

"Dude, you're my hero." Steve jokes.

"Who shot jr?" John asked.

"Mr. Craig, I'm going to get Elizabeth, so she can help him." Sam said.

"I hope Jason and Lucky are alright." Elizabeth said.

"Jason's fine, Lucky I don't know. And why would you care?" Carly asked.

"Now, let's fight over nonsense stuff Carly, there's more important things to worry about." Jax pointed out.

"Elizabeth, we need your help." Sam said running back to the front.

"What happen, are they okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is EJ okay?" Sami asked.

"He's the one that got shot." Sam said. Sami ran past Lucas and Sam and Elizabeth followed. Lucas went back there as well.

"EJ!" Sami yelled.

"Sami, back away so he can get helped." Steve suggested.

"Okay, okay! It's getting a little bit crowded back here." Craig shouted.

"Okay, okay! We're leaving! Come on dead eye and blondie." John mocked.

"Take good care of him please?" Sami asked Elizabeth.

"I will." Elizabeth told her as Sami went back to her seat.

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Craig joked.

"Elizabeth, is it okay to move EJ?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure, he's unconscious and bleeding heavily." Elizabeth said.

"You move him or anyone moves and I'll kill Lucky." Craig said. Sam stood up and started to move toward Craig and Lucky, but Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him.

"What the hell Jason?" she shouted.

"I'm saving you." Jason said.

"Well I'm saving my husband." Sam told him. "He looks like he's in pain."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I have a knife poking Lucky in his back and everytime anyone gets closer to us or does something I'm not pleased with, I will push the knife deeper and deeper into his back until it goes in as far as it can go and then pull it out to watch him bleed to death." Craig confessed. "With that said, Elizabeth move away from EJ DiMera."

"What? No he's bleeding to death." Elizabeth screamed tears start to form in her eyes.

"That was not a suggestion, it was an order!" Craig screamed back. Elizabeth stood up, now with tears flowing down her cheeks, but got enough strength to say, "How can you make someone chose someone else's life over others? That's just plain evil."

"Oh come on, EJ wouldn't survive long anyways." Craig stated.

"There's no harm in trying." Elizabeth answered.

"Now you have to face Sami Brady-Roberts and tell her that you let her baby's daddy die. I'm sure that will cause some friction on here. Hmm…maybe I should tell her that Jason shot him, I mean he is the one holding the gun. This is turning out to be more fun than I expected." Craig celebrates.

"Lucky and I are witnesses." Sam points out.

"Yeah, but she'll just think that you guys are taking up for him. Why would she take your word for it. It's a shame that EJ died." Craig said with a smirk. Elizabeth notices Craig's attention is on Jason and Sam and tries to slowly back her way out of the room, but Craig notices. "Stop right there Elizabeth." Craig shouted. Lucky screams in pain as Craig sticks the knife into his back. "Now that the blade is in, how long before Lucky joins EJ, any guesses? Anyone one want to place some bets?" Craig smiles with delight as he looks at Jason, Sam, and Elizabeth faces.


	5. Chapter 5

"I feel so bad just sitting here and not doing anything." Belle said to Shawn.

"Well right now there's nothing we can do, just wait. No use getting in the way." Shawn tells her.

"I can't believe you ran back there to check on EJ. You didn't know what you were walking in on." Lucas snapped at Sami.

"I'm sure that Sam girl wouldn't have ran up here if it wasn't okay." Sami pointed out.

"Well we don't know Sam and we really shouldn't be trusting these people. We don't know them and don't know who they're working for." Lucas whispered.

"Sam and Elizabeth were helping EJ. Sam could have let him bleed to death, but she got Elizabeth who's either a doctor or a nurse to help." Sami whispered back.

"They could be working with EJ and this is all part of a DiMera scheme." Lucas responded.

"You're so paranoid." Sami said in a huff.

"I'm going up front to see if Coop and Maxie are okay." Jax told Carly.

"Good idea. I'm coming with you." Carly suggested.

In the cockpit, Maxie and Coop try to get help, but the radios aren't working.

"Ugh, nothing!" Maxie said throwing the walkie.

"Me neither." Coop said. "And it looks like there's something wrong with the navigation system, it looks like we're heading toward….toward."

"Toward where?" Maxie said getting nervous.

"South America? That's can't be right." Coop says confused.

"What can't be right?" Jax asked.

"The navigation system says we're heading to South America and not Hawaii." Coop told him.

"But we can't got to South America, we don't have passports." Maxie pointed out.

"Can't we turn this plane around?" Carly asked in a panic.

"We can try, but we have to do it fast and I'm going to need another pilot." Coop said.

"I'll help." Jax said. Maxie gave up her co-pilot seat to Jax.

"What can we do?" asked Carly.

"You guys can warn the rest." Coop suggested. Carly and Maxie walked back to their seat to do just that.

Unbeknownst the rest, Ava and Phillip figured out a way to untie themselves. Ava got hers undone first and started crawling her way toward the cockpit.

"Help me!" Phillip whispered. Ava rolled her eyes and continued to the cockpit. When the coast was cleared she stood up and opened a cabinet where she had hidden a gun. She slowly backed up right into Maxie. Ava quickly turned around and grabbed Maxie and put a gun to her head before Carly could do anything.

"Let go of my you bitch!" Maxie screamed.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you both!" Ava warned.

In the back, Mr. Craig is thinking of ways to do what he does best, torture his hostages more than he already has.

"Okay Jason, it's time for you to drop the gun." Craig said. Jason starts to put it on the ground, but Craig changes his mind. "No wait, unload the bullets." Jason does so and waits for further instructions. "Now toss the gun in my direction." Craig instructs. Jason tosses the gun and it lands underneath the set of chairs behind Craig.

"You should have aimed for his head." Sam suggested quietly to Jason who agrees.

"Now Sam, you're going to the front to get Steve and John. I want them back here for our next game." Craig instructs. Sam gave Craig the evil eye before doing as she's told for Lucky's sake.

"Steve, John, you guys are needed in the back." Sam tells them.

"Anything to help Jason Morgan." Steve says as he and John walk to the back. Sam was going to follow, but Sami asked her, "Is EJ okay?" Sam was hesitated to answer.

Steve and John made their way to the back and find EJ dead with his blood all around him.

"Couldn't save jr?" John asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, why don't you give Sami the bad news." Craig suggested. Elizabeth didn't move.

"Elizabeth go!" Jason told her.

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Elizabeth cries.

"Just go, I'll be alright." Jason tells her. Elizabeth hugs Jason before walking away.

"Now can we put the tears away and get to the truth?" Craig asked.

"And what kind of truth is that?" Steve asked.

"Are you the head man in charge of this hijacking?" John asked.

"Hijacking? Ha ha, I'm not hijacking I'm a federal agent just trying to bring in theses fugitives." Craig said eyeing Jason.

"Jason Morgan and this guy are fugitives? Say it ain't so." Steve says eyeing Jason as well.

"Yep, and he shot Jr. over there. I witnessed it with my own eyes." Craig lies. "I need you two to tie Morgan up over there, I've got Spencer." Jason wanted to defend himself, but he knew if he did, Craig would continue to stab Lucky with the knife in his back until he was dead and he couldn't do that to Sam and Elizabeth nor did he want to cause anyone else to die. He wished Steve and John were a bit smarter than this. Steve and John tied Jason up in one of the seats behind Craig.

Back up front, Elizabeth comes in and all eyes are on her.

"Elizabeth, did you save EJ?" Sami asked with a look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help him." Elizabeth cried. Sami's hope turned into hate and she slapped Elizabeth knocking her backwards a little.

"You mean you couldn't or you wouldn't?" Sami asked about to raise her hand to Elizabeth again.

"Hey, hey! That's enough, leave her alone." Sam yelled grabbing Sami's arm, saving Elizabeth from another slap.

"Why should I? I left EJ in her hands and now he's dead? Wouldn't you be mad?" Sami screamed.

"There was nothing else she could do. The bullet hit one of his arteries and he bleed out." Sam said.

"Sami, it sounded like she did all that she could do for him." Belle said comforting her sister. Elizabeth and Sam walked away from the two of them and back to their original seats.

"What's going on with Lucky and Jason?" Sam asked.

"I think Craig is going to make Jason confess to killing EJ. If he does that, they'll come after me next and who knows what these people are capable of. They might kill Jason to get back at me." Elizabeth cries, covering up her face.

"It's okay, we're not going to let anyone else die. Craig, all he's got is Lucky and Jason. Jason's not going to say anything to make Craig stab Lucky anymore and he made a huge mistake by letting us go, because I'm not giving up without a fight. I'm going to find away to get Lucky away from Craig and I would like some back up, can you handle it?" Sam asked.

"I want to handle it. I want to end this. And if it mean I have to team up with you, I'm all for it. I might not like you and vice versa, but I couldn't ask for anyone more strong and determined in my corner." Elizabeth said.

"Then let's do this!" Sam said as she and Elizabeth dapped one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looks back and notices Maxie and Coop were gone. Phillip untied himself and tries to pull Elizabeth way from the group, but Elizabeth screamed out. Sam turns around and tries to stop him. He pulls out a knife and threatened to cut Elizabeth if she came any closer. Sam backs off as Belle walks over.

"Phillip, what happened to you? You've never been this evil, let her go." Belle screamed.

"Never!" he screamed back with a sadistic look on his face. Elizabeth stomped on his foot. He dropped his knife and Elizabeth went to grab it at the same time he did. She gets it first, but he ends up making her cut herself in the process. She stands up and points it at him. He turns and runs toward the cockpit. Elizabeth and Sam take off after him. Belle follows the girls. "Belle, wait!" Shawn screams after her, but she didn't stop. Shawn chases after her. Ava still has Maxie and Carly at gunpoint when Phillip rushes by, knocking the gun out of her hands. The gun hits the ground and goes off. Maxie and Carly hit the ground. Ava reaches for the gun as Sam and Elizabeth rush over. Elizabeth stomps on Ava's hand as Sam picks up the gun. "Thanks, I'm gonna need this." Sam said. Belle checks up.

"No, don't shoot him!" she shouted as she tries to catch her breath.

"Shoot him Sam, he's going to kill Coop!" Maxie screamed as she got back to her feet. Sam and Elizabeth pull Ava to her feet and yanked her to the cockpit.

"No you can't!" Belle screamed. Maxie held her back. "Let go of me!"

"No way! He deserves what he gets and I'm not going to let you stop it!" Maxie yelled pulling Belle harder.

"Phillip's not his self! He doesn't deserve to die. There's something wrong with him." Belle yelled hitting Maxie.

"Yeah, there's something wrong with him alright! He's a psycho who held us all at gunpoint and you're defending him!" Maxie yelled hitting her back. Shawn shows up.

"Hey let go of her!" He screamed at Maxie. He walks over to tear them apart.

"Maybe you can get it through her thick head that Phillip guy deserves to die." Maxie said to Shawn.

"Maxie?" Carly asked trying to get to her feet. She's in pain, she got shot in the leg.

"Oh my gosh, Carly you were shot!" Maxie said to her.

"I can see that!" Carly snaps at her.

In the cockpit, Phillip picks up the gun Maxie left in there and starts hitting Coop with it. Jax tries to stop him, but gets a face full as well. Elizabeth and Sam come in with Ava. Sam rushes over to help. Sam and Phillip fight over the gun and it goes off hitting Ava. Elizabeth tries to catch her before she fell, but Ava hit the floor hard. Phillip tries to shoot Elizabeth also, but Sam knocks him into the wall and Coop grabs the and points it directly in Phillip's face making him think he was about to shoot him, but he just knocked him unconscious with the end of the gun. Jax touches where Phillip hit him with the gun to check for blood and it was bleeding a little then helps Sam drag Phillip into one of closets then trap him inside.

Maxie grabs a towel off the counter and ties it around Carly's leg to stop the bleeding then hands her a bottle of vodka that was under the counter.

"Thanks for helping me." Carly said.

"No problem. We all should be working together to save our lives and not fighting." Maxie said looking back at Belle and Shawn. Shawn was rubbing Belle's shoulders while Belle gave her an evil look.

"Yeah and why don't we just kill everyone in sight? Is that all you people in Port Charles do?" Belle asked.

"You people? Oh no she didn't!" Maxie and Carly said at once. Maxie stood up and started to take off her earrings when Lucas and Sami joined in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Lucas yelled.

"This Maxie woman is trying to beat up Belle." Shawn answered.

"She wants to protect that Phillip guy who wants to kill us all." Maxie snapped. Sami walked over and slapped Maxie across her face knocking her into the counter. "Leave my sister alone!" Sami yelled. Sam sees this happening and walked over and slapped Sami across her face. "Slap someone else and it will be your last!" Sam warns her.

"Leave my wife alone you bitch!" Lucas said.

"Bitch, oh I'll show you what a bitch can do!" Sam warned getting in Lucas' face Elizabeth gets in between them.

"Okay, we need to be working together not fighting." Elizabeth says looking at both Sam and Lucas.

"I've had it with his bitch wife going around yelling and slapping my friends around just because things are getting tough." Sam yelled taking Elizabeth back.

"She let EJ die! And you two go around deciding who dies and who should live." Sami yells.

"She is Elizabeth and I'm Sam. You're Sami right? And your husband is Lucas? We should formally introduce ourselves." Sam says.

"Yeah." Sami answered. "This is my sister Belle, her husband Shawn, and in the back is my Uncle Steve and Belle's father John."

"Well I'm Maxie, that's Carly down there and in the cockpit behind the wheel is my husband Coop and Carly's husband Jax." Maxie introduces.

"And in the back is my husband Jason and Sam's husband Lucky, who's probably bleeding to death from Craig stabbing him." Elizabeth informs them.

"Craig?" Lucas asked.

"James Craig is the leader of this hijacking. He's probably convincing Steve and John that Jason's dangerous and killed EJ." Sam explains.

"Well is he?" Shawn asked. Elizabeth and Sam looked at each other. They needed to think of a good way to explain Jason.

"He's only dangerous to people who are dangerous to himself and others. He wouldn't just kill someone for the hell of it." Elizabeth explained.

"He wants to save us, but Craig's got him and Lucky." Sam adds.

"And why should we believe you? What happened to Phillip?" Belle asked.

"Phillip's alive" Elizabeth tells her.

"Believe it or not, we don't need you come on Elizabeth and Maxie. We're wasting time, I want Lucky out of there now so I can kill Craig." Sam said.

"Then let's do this!" Maxie agreed.

"Just a bunch of murderers!" Sami hissed.

"Craig's a murderer also. He killed your precious EJ, I saw him shoot EJ. You can sit here and cry and scream all you want to, but I'm going to something about this." Sam said getting in Sami's face. Sam walked away and handed Carly a gun. "Just in case" she whispered to her. "Let's go ladies." Elizabeth and Maxie followed Sam to the back.


	7. Chapter 7

In the cockpit, Coop and Jax fly the plane silently. They look at each quickly then turn away. Jax breaks the silence. "What do you thinks going on back there?" he asked.

"I can't think about that." Coop answered.

"I hope Carly's staying safe and not running around putting herself in danger." Jax says. "So where are we landing exactly?"

"Hopefully, somewhere in the United States." Coop said with a quick smile. Jax looked at Coop then focused back on the sky. "Somewhere?" Jax thought to himself. Coop's phone rings. He answers it and its Mac.

"Hey Mac!" Coop said.

"Coop, I'm glad I got you. I've been trying to get Maxie, but she won't answer. Can you put her on for me?" Mac asked.

"No time, our plane's been hijacked and we've lost all radio contact. We need to land this plane soon. The pilots were heading toward South America." Coop explains. Mac got right to work. Cruz suggested they track them using Coop's cell. They find out their location. They're going to be over the Gulf of Mexico in 30 minutes.

"Alright, slow it down. I'm going to call ahead to the Louisiana airport." Mac said. "Keep your cell handy!"

"Will do, thanks you're a lifesaver." Coop said before hanging up."

"So where are we landing?" Jax asked.

"Mexico, Mac's calling ahead." Coop informs him.

Sam, Elizabeth, and Maxie make their way toward the back when Maxie stops them.

"What exactly are we going to do?" she asked.

In the back, Steve and John finish tying Jason up and walk away.

"Good job that should hold him." Craig smiles.

"What about that guy right there, is he causing problems?" Steve asked.

"Oh no, I've got Lucky under control." Craig says.

"He's not looking so good, like he's in a lot of pain." John points out. Craig moves further from them.

"He's…awe!" Lucky tries to say, but Craig sticks the knife further into his back.

"You're stabbing him!" John yelled lunging at him. Craig yanks the knife out of Lucky's back and pushed Lucky toward John knocking them to the ground. Steve tried to grab Craig's arm, but he pushes him to the ground. Craig runs out the room.

"We're going to scope out it out before entering." Sam said. The ladies agreed and turned around as Craig runs in. Sam draws her gun, but he grabs Maxie and puts his knife to her throat.

"Drop the gun, now Sam!" Craig instructs. Sam drops her gun as told.

"Good, I'm glad that you are listening better." Craig said.

"Let her go, take me!" Sam offered.

"As temping as that my sound, I'll stick with my current hostage. Now if you excuse me." Craig said as he pushes passed Sam and Elizabeth and rushes to the cockpit. Sam picks up her gun and she runs after him. Elizabeth was going to follow, but chose to go check on Jason and Lucky.

In the back, John applies pressure to Lucky's back trying to stop the bleeding as Steve unties Jason.

"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have listened to that jerk." Steve admits to Jason.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we stop him before he kills anyone. Look for some weapons." Jason says. Steve begins his search. Jason walks over to check on Lucky.

"Just go Jason. Protect Sam for me, please." Lucky said before he passed out. Jason gets a worried look on his face, but springs into action. He gets the bullets he dropped earlier and puts them back into the gun. Elizabeth runs in.

"Jason, Craig's got a knife to Maxie's throat. Sam went after him." Elizabeth warned. Jason didn't even say anything he rushed off to catch Craig.

Belle and Shawn walk into the cockpit looking for Phillip.

"Is he still breathing?" Belle asked.

"Yes he is, but if he comes after anyone else again, I can't make a promise that I wouldn't kill him." Coop said.

"So are we almost to Hawaii?" Shawn asked chancing the subject.

"We were never on our way to Hawaii. We were heading to South America, but we're going to land in Louisiana." Coop said.

"In how long?" Shawn asked.

"In about 10 minutes. We wait any longer and we'll be over the Gulf." Coop answered.

Lucas and Sami stand near Carly who holds the gun Sam gave her in her lap.

"Will you use that if necessary?" Lucas asked.

"You damn right, my husband is behind that door and I'll be damned if I let his would be killer anywhere near him or let anyone else die. You guys should feel the same." Carly says. Lucas and Sami just look at each other as Craig runs in dragging Maxie with one hand and holding his knife in the other. Maxie's screaming, "Help me, help me!" Lucas and Sami turn around and move in their direction a bit. Craig stops and puts the knife back to Maxie's throat. Carly hides in the corner and draws her gun hoping to get a clear shot at Craig.

"Stand back or I'll kill her!" He warned. Carly points the gun at Craig's left leg. She closes her eyes as the pulls the trigger, but the gun doesn't go off. She realizes that the safety's on. Sam's behind Craig and shoots him in the back. Craig goes down, but cuts Maxie a little on the neck as pulls away from him.

"Maxie are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he cut me a little, but I'm okay." Maxie said covering her cut. Sami kicks Craig several times. "That's for EJ you jerk!" she yells. Lucas tries to pull her back. Jason, Elizabeth and Steve rush in. Sam's still got her gun pointed at Craig.

"You shot him?" Jason asked.

"Yep and I'd do it again." Sam answered.

"Is he dead?" Steve asked.

"I'll check." Lucas volunteered. He bent down and put two fingers on Craig's neck.

In the cockpit, Mac calls Coop back.

"In 2 miles, begin to land." Mac tells him.

"Alright, thanks again." Coop answered.

"You won't be thanking me if you don't bring my daughter home in one piece." Mac joked. "When you land, have her call me." Coop smiled then hung up the phone.

"Alright, we're about to land this thing. You guys go let everyone know." Coop says. Belle and Shawn leave the cockpit and headed to the back. As they walked away, one of the closet doors opened. Phillip peeks out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas looks up at everyone after checking Craig's pulse. Everyone awaits the answer.

"Its weak, but still there." He announced as Belle and Shawn rushed it.

"Oh my gosh, you guys killed someone else!" Belle said.

"He deserved it Belle, he's the one that Jr." Steve told her.

"Anyways, Coop and Jax are about to land the plane. We need to be back to our seats." Shawn says. He grabbed Belle's hand and headed toward their seats. Steve and Lucas tied Craig up just in case while Jason and Elizabeth helped Carly back to her seat. Sam went to the very back to check on Lucky. Maxie decided to go back there with her. Sam sees Lucky on the floor and rushes over to him.

"Lucky, talk to me." She said.

"I'm okay Sam, I'm just worried about you." He said.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just worry about getting better. We're about to land and I'm taking you straight to the hospital and I won't leave your side until you're all better." She told him.

"I can't complain about that." He smiled. John helped Sam put Lucky in a chair to get ready to land.

In the cockpit, Coop and Jax are landing the plane. Everything is going smoothly until Phillip enters and begins to choke Coop. The plane starts going off track as Coop lets go of the wheel to try and get Phillip off of him. Jax gets up to help and success. Jax and Phillip fall backwards. Coop grabs the wheel back and gets the plane back on track. He stops the plane, happy that they were finally back on the ground and save. Jax and Phillip wrestle on the floor. Coop gets out of his seat to help. He pulls Phillip up off of Jax and bangs his head on the wall several times until Phillip looses consciousness.

"Thanks." Jax said as he gets back on his feet.

"Thanks to you too." Coop said. "I have to see Maxie."

"I have to see Carly." Jax said as they both head to the back.

"I'm going to check and see when we can get off this thing." Steve announced. He wanted over to the door to open it and the Louisiana personnel were ready for them to get off the plane. Steve went back to let everyone else know. They were all happy to get off the plane. Shawn, Belle, Lucas and Sami got off first. Jax rushes over to Carly as Jason is helping her off.

"What happened to you?" he asked her.

"I got shot, but I'm fine." She assured him.

"You want to go down together?" he asked.

"Of course." She answered with a smile. Jason handed Carly over to Jax and watched them slide down the slide. He turns to face Elizabeth.

"So it's your turn." He said to her.

"No unless you're going too." She responded.

"I'm going to check on Sam and Lucky to see if they need any help getting Lucky off the plane." He told her.

"Then I'm coming with." She said.

"No, you need to get off the plane right now. I would feel better if you weren't here." He said.

"Are you going to kill Mr. Craig?" she asked.

"Just go Elizabeth." He said to her. She agreed and kissed him softly on the lips before going down.

"I can watch out for her until you finish here." Steve suggested.

"That would be great, thanks." Jason said as he walked away. Steve slides down to watch over Elizabeth. Jason walks past Craig's unconscious body when suddenly he wakes up and begins untying himself.

In the back, Sam and John help Lucky to his feet as Coop and Maxie reunited.

"Let's get off this hell plane." John said.

"Gladly." Everyone said at once as they head for the door. They meet up with Jason. Craig's not far behind and he pulls out a gun and begins shooting in their direction. Everyone hits the floor as Jason goes reaching for the gun he had before and Sam pulls out the one she had before and they begin to shoot back. John, Lucky, Maxie, and Coop find something to hide behind as Jason and Sam hide behind a couple of seats still shooting at Craig who hides behind a door. Craig stops shooting for a bit, he ran out of bullets. Sam wants to get closer, but Jason tries to pull her back.

"Sam, get down you don't know what he's capable of." Jason whispers.

"I have the perfect opportunity to kill him once and for all." Sam whispered back. As they whisper back and forth, it gives Craig an opportunity to reload his gun. When he finished, he pointed it in Sam's direction. Coop sees and screams, "Look out!" Jason pulls Sam closer to him causing her to drop her gun. Coop picks it up and starts shooting at Craig getting him in the arm. Craig shots Coop in the arm as well and Jason shoots Craig in the chest. Maxie rushes to Coop's side to make sure he's okay when Craig gets up and shoots Maxie in the stomach causing Jason to shoot Craig a few more times before he finally died. Sam rushes to Maxie's side.

"Maxie! Maxie! Stay with us!" she whined to her.

"Maxie, come on! I love you too much to watch you die." Coop whined as he held her in his arms. Maxie covered her bullet wound as she cried, "I….I…can't. But I love you…love you all." before closing her eyes.

"No, no, no! Maxie!!" Coop yelled, but it was too late, Maxie was dead.

"Maxie, no!" Sam cried. Jason, John, and Lucky watched on in disbelief that Maxie was really dead. Lucky slowly crawls over to Sam to comfort her after losing her best friend. Coop pulls Maxie closer to him and gives her a kiss on the forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Several offices board the plane after hearing the gun shots. They stumble on Craig's dead body.

"Is he one of the bad guys?" one officer asked. John gets up to talk with them.

"Yeah and there's on in the cockpit as well. He's out cold, but don't underestimate him." He warns them. A couple of cops head to the cockpit to get Phillip.

"Is she dead?" another officer asked.

"Yep, that guy right there shot her and her husband right there." He informs him. Jason walks over to Sam and Lucky.

"I can help Lucky off the plane if you want to sit with Maxie some more." Jason offers to Sam.

"It's okay I can help Lucky." She tells him.

"You can stay here if you would like. I understand." Lucky tells her.

"No, I just need to get away from her." She says. She stands up and runs way from them and gets off the plane. Elizabeth and Steve are down there to greet her. Sam gets up and starts to walk away from them. Elizabeth chases after her when she notices Sam's been crying.

"What happened, is it Lucky?" Elizabeth asked. Sam tries to hold back the tears, but the harder she tries, the faster they come.

"It's Maxie, she's dead." She cries.

"Oh my gosh. Mr. Craig did it, didn't he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance because then Maxie would still be here." Sam answered crying even harder. Elizabeth hugs Sam without even thinking. It surprised them both, but they didn't let go. Lucky and Jason got off the plane and saw what was going on. Jason went over to them as Lucky was being loaded into the ambulance. The two former enemies pull away from each other and smiled a little. Elizabeth was now crying as well. They turned and looked at Jason as they wipe their tears away.

"I didn't want to interrupt." He said.

"You're not, so Lucky's in the ambulance?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'll see you guys later." She told them as she rushed to Lucky's side.

"I feel so bad for Sam and Coop for losing Maxie. We've had our differences, but I wouldn't want to see her dead." Elizabeth says starting to tear up again.

"I know. I wish things would have turned out different. I wish I let Sam finish the job when she wanted to, then maybe…" Jason start, but Elizabeth interrupted by saying, "No regrets. Don't do this to yourself Jason, its Craig's fault not anyone else's. Guilt will eat you away and you know that."

"I know, but I can't help it. I've seen many people die, but to see Maxie die and seeing the pain on Sam's face….I just can't help, but to feel guilty and hate what happened." He explains. "I understand." She responds as she gives him a hug.

Coop has a hard time letting go of Maxie's body. He couldn't believe that his newlywed had died so close to him and he couldn't do anything about it. Jason and Elizabeth walked over to support him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Elizabeth said to him.

"Thank you, I know you and Maxie had your problems." He said.

"I would have never wished her dead. I feel horrible that she's dead. I wish we could have mends like Sam and I." she told him.

"Maxie was a great woman. I wish you would have gotten to know her as much as Sam and I did." He told her. Coop's cell phone rang. He looked at his caller id and saw that it was Mac. "It's Mac, how will I tell him about Maxie?" he asked. "You'll find the words." Elizabeth told him as she and Jason walked away. Coop opened his phone, took and deep breath and said hello.

"Hey Coop, I heard you land. Great job. Maxie's still not answering her phone, can you put her on?" he asked. Coop didn't want to tell Mac about Maxie over the phone, but he didn't want him to find out another way.

"Mac, I hate to tell you this, but…Maxie, she's dead." He finally let out.

"Dead? What….what happened?" Mac asked.

"She got shot. I'm so sorry." Coop cried.

"No, you're lying….this can't be true." Mac said started to tear up.

"I wish it wasn't." Coop says. Mac was crying so hard that he dropped the phone. Cruz was nearby and picked the phone up and hung it up. Coop hung up. He turned around and Maxie was being loaded into an ambulance.

"She's dead, my daughter is dead. Someone shot her!" Mac told Cruz.

"I'm so sorry Mac." Cruz said. As Georgie walked through the door. Mac had told her about the hijacking and promised her that her sister would land safely and come home soon. Georgie wakes in with a huge smile hoping to talk to her sister.

"Did they land? Did you talk to Maxie?" she asked. Her huge smile turned into a frown when she saw Mac crying. She knew it wasn't good. She figured her sister was dead, no one needed to tell her a thing. "Oh Mac!" she cried as she walked over to hug him with tears following from her eyes. Cruz decided to leave them have sometime together. He walks over to the door and walks out as Georgie's boyfriend Spinelli starts to walk in. Cruz pushed him out the door.

"What's going on, why so sad?" Spinelli asked.

"Maxie was shot on the plane. Mac just got finished talking to Coop." Cruz told him.

"Someone took the life of the Bad Blonde One…Maxie? I should be in there with Georgie." Spinelli responded.

"Not right now, Mac and Georgie should be alone right now." Cruz told him.

"You are right. I should wait to comfort my girlfriend." Spinelli says as he takes a seat next to Lucky's desk as Cruz walks away. Spinelli notices a picture on his desk of Lucky, Sam, Coop, and Maxie from when they had gone to Mardi Gras last year. He noticed how happy Maxie was. She had a huge smile on her face. Spinelli started to tear up as Maxie walked out the door trying to wipe her tears away. She saw the picture Spinelli had just put down and started crying all over again. Spinelli jumped up to comfort her.

"I heard about Maxie, I'm sorry for making you cry." He said.

"Why would they kill her, why?" she asked. Spinelli was sad that he didn't know the answer, but he comfort her anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

Coop made it to the hospital and saw Sam sitting waiting for Lucky to come back from X-Ray. He looked at for a bit before walking over to her.

"Hey Sam, how's Lucky?" he asked.

"He's getting some X-Ray's done." She told him. "Are you going to let them take a look at your arm?"

"Later. I had to tell Mac about Maxie over the phone. I hated telling him like that." He tells her.

"It was better that he heard it from you and not the news even though it was over the phone." She tells him.

"Would it be okay if I sit with you and wait?" he asked her.

"I would love that." She says to him. They sit together wait for news on Lucky. The cops bring in Phillip to get looked at before locking him up. He's resistant, but the cops throw him down and handcuff him to a chair. Belle and Shawn are nearby. They look at him then turn away. Phillip notices.

"Come on I know you want to say something." Phillip says to them.

"Yeah there is something I would like to say." Shawn confesses.

"And what is that?" Phillip asked. Shawn walked up and punched Phillip in the face. "That!" Shawn says. Belle watches in amusement.

"Wow, that's exactly what I was thinking hun." She tells Shawn with a smile.

"That's why we're so perfect for each other." He says wrapping his arm around her. She reaches over and gives him a kiss on the lips as Phillip looks on in disgust.

"Why don't we go check on Sami and Lucas? They are trying to get a plane back to Salem for us." Belle suggested.

"Let's go." Shawn agrees.

Jason, Elizabeth, Steve, and John arrived at the hospital. Jason pulls Elizabeth aside.

"I'm going to talk with John and Steve for a bit." He tells her.

"That's cool. I wanted to check on Sam and Coop anyways. Hopefully they have some news on Lucky." Elizabeth says to him.

"That's fine, just keep a look out." He tells her. She gives him a kiss and says, "I love you." "I love you too." She tells her as she walks over to Sam and Coop. Jason walks over to Steve and John who already started talking.

"What's up?" Steve asked.

"We need to figure out who's behind this and why they were after all of us." Jason says.

"What does it matter? They're dead, let's move on." Steve says.

"I don't think this is over. There's more to this and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I would like to use you guys because you're good and I thought you guys would want to protect your friends that were on the plane and yourselves." Jason said.

"He's got a point. Those guys wanted something. They were working with someone else." John says.

"Or working for someone else." Jason adds.

"Maybe there's a connection with the murders as well." John says.

"And the fact they used people we knew to do the job." Steve points out.

"Everyone knew everyone except Mr. Craig. Who is he?" Jason says.

"Well we knew Ava and Phillip." Steve says.

"But I only knew Skye." Jason says.

"You probably know Mr. Craig or at least the person he was working for." John says just as Jason's cell rings. Jason got it out of his pocket, it was Sonny. "Sorry, I need to take this." Jason says. "Go right a head." Steve says as he turns to talk to John. Jason moves away from them and answers. "Hey Sonny."

"Jason? I heard what happened is everyone alright?" Sonny asked.

"Carly was shot in the leg and Coop was shot in the arm, but they're okay. Unfortunately, Maxie was shot and died." Jason informed Sonny.

"I've already got some men on the case. They said something about a Mr. Craig?" Sonny says.

"He's the one that killed Maxie and he killed another guy named EJ DiMera." He says.

"Okay, I'll let them know about EJ DiMera. Maybe there's some kind of connection here. But until we can figure out what's going on, I advise you to stay in Louisiana and tell the others that as well. Stay together." Sonny says.

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't want to bring whatever this is to Port Charles. It's bad enough that everyone's that's involved is involved. I've got two men that are going to help me here." Jason says.

"Can you trust them?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, they were on the plane with me." Jason tells him.

"Okay, keep in touch." Sonny says before hanging up. Jason walks back over toward John and Steve.

"Okay, my boss already has some guys looking into this, but maybe we can figure some stuff out ourselves." Jason says. "John, you said that maybe the murders had something in common. What can guys tell me about EJ DiMera?"

"He's a DiMera. They're evil. They'll kill whoever they want and control whoever they want. The head man Stefano, has an obsession with the Brady's because of my mother Colleen. She had an affair with Stefano's father, Santos." John explains.

"John, Sami, Belle, and Shawn are Brady's. I married a Brady." Steve points out.

"But if this is a DiMera connection, why kill one of their own?" Jason asked.

"Like I said, they would kill anyone." John repeats.

"So EJ had something on them that they didn't want him to give out. We need to get to his stuff." Jason says.

"What about blonde that died?" John asked.

"I don't get Maxie. Maybe it had something to deal with her friendship with Sam or maybe something with her husband Coop." Jason says.

"The feisty brunette, what about her?" Steve asked.

"Sam and I use to be engaged." Jason admits as Sam walks over to them.

"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt." Sam says.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"It's Lucky, he has something to tell you." Sam says.

"Take me to him." Jason says. He follows her as she leads the way to Lucky's room where Elizabeth was sitting talking with him. Next door was Sami, Lucas, Belle, and Shawn. On the other side of them was Coop getting treated for his bullet wound. And next to him was Carly and Jax. He was helping her walk around. Sam and Jason were approaching Lucky's room as Steve and John look on when all of a sudden the rooms explode throwing Jason and Sam backwards before they hit the ground. Steve and John hit the ground to protect themselves from the flying glass and other objects. Jason was the first one up. He looks into what's left of Lucky's room and could see Elizabeth's left hand sticking out from underneath the rumble. He crawls over to her and lifts up her head and places it in his lap.

"Elizabeth!" he cries, but he doesn't get a response. He starts to shake her hoping that she would awake, but she lies still. He stares at her a bit before looking up at a still Sam then back at a still Lucky. He looks all around him and notices he's alone and more angry than he's ever been before.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
